Fujoshi Harry
by Marauder Heir
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry goes to Japan to get away from everything. Rumi meets him, and she's determined to get him a boyfriend before the end of the school year - enter Tsukamoto Hidemi. Rated M for Rumi. Cowritten with Stalker of Stories Oneshot


Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all it characters belong to J.K. Rowling, sadly. Asai, Yoko and everybody else belongs to Konjoh Natsumi, who, in my opinion, is currently God.

Warnings: spoilers, mentioned character death, slash, lots of innuendo, dirty jokes, perversion, coarse language, and Rumi in general

Authors Note: Hello all! This is a collab between myself and Stalker of Stories. That being said, I should let you know that we're horrible, horrible people who had far too much fun with this and will probably need medication because of this. Enjoy! P.S. It is known that Fujoshi is for females. We know this and are just calling him that for laughs.

~*~*~

"Everyone, we have a transfer student joining us today," the teacher stood in front of the room. Rumi's interest twitched. A new student? A boy or a girl? If he was a boy, she wondered what type he was. "Potter-kun, come in."

A slim figure entered the classroom. Not particularly tall, only 160 cm tall or so, with slim lips, shining hair, and a sly, sashaying sort of walk. It was the walk of someone who looked good and KNEW it.

Rumi's vision filled with glitter and flowers as she stared at this fine specimen. She was in love.

"Hello," Potter said, brilliant green eyes sending a demure glance to the rest of the class. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Potter Harry; I'm from England. Please treat me well."

"Kyaa!" squealed Rumi. The rest of the class stared at her, but she didn't mind. He was an uke. A complete uke, no-no/come-hither type.

Rumi kept her eyes on Harry through the entire lesson. He was only with her class for a little while; he wasn't actually a first year student, but he was behind in literature and kanji since he was English.

And he was still glittering. Still covered in that floral aura that made her want to squeal. There was no way she would let him get away without finding the perfect boy for him; a caring seme who would be rough yet gentle with him, teach him the ways of love, and, she thought, would be so big he could lift the adorable uke with one arm.

Kanji practice ended, and the literature teacher left for her next class. Harry was gathering his things to join his real class for physics, and Rumi was ready to make her move.

"You'll want to be careful," said Abe. Rumi stopped in her tracks. What were Chiba and Abe doing so close to Harry? Surely they didn't want him? They were so perfect for each other! Maybe... her mind trailed off into yaoi threesome fantasies, only to be snapped out of it as Chiba started talking.

"The girl who squealed earlier is an otaku," he said. "She's really nice, but... I think she has ideas about you. Just be careful of her."

Be careful? She just wanted to help him find true love and the best sex he'd ever have! That was it. Harry laughed them off.

"I'm not worried," he said. "I've dealt with far worse than otaku in my life." He looked really sad just then. Rumi tacked on "troubled/abused" to his tag. He would need a strong protector, someone he could cry in front of and get sexed into comfort by.

It was a tough bill to fit, but Rumi was determined to find someone.

~*~*~

"Why did you chase him off?" Rumi asked. She really wanted to talk to Harry, but Abe and Chiba had prevented it during lunch too. Even with Matsun using her boobs against them (though she didn't really know why Rumi requested she do such a thing), it hadn't happened.

"We don't want you to do to him what you've been trying to do to us," Chiba stated. "Poor guy looks girly enough without people actually thinking he's gay."

"But -" Rumi stopped short. Harry was passing by, nose buried in a book and his cheeks slightly pink. It was a manga called "Crimson Spell" and featured a wizard and a prince on the front.

Rumi's eyes widened before her nose started gushing and she fell over.

"Asai!" Abe was at her side immediately, kneeling and getting her off the ground. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Instead of replying, Rumi squealed.

Crimson Spell was a yaoi manga.

Harry was gay.

~*~*~

After school, even though Rumi wanted to work on finding the perfect man for Harry to fulfill her yaoi daydreams, she went to art club with Chiba, Abe, and Matsun. When she arrived in the art room, she was surprised to find Tsukamoto already in the room with a small stack of yaoi manga that he had borrowed from her and Matsun.

"I thought I'd return these today," Tsukamoto scratched the back of his head. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Rumi was happy to see him. Even though he'd opened a jar of snakes by trying to get her and Abe together - it was only her mental boy-self that liked Abe after all, there was no way girl-Rumi could be with a boy when boys were so much cuter together - but he was still a great friend who helped get Matsun and Chiba together.

Strange, Rumi thought, he wasn't blushing when he looked at Chiba today.

"I have a few volumes of Ai to Yokubou ga Gakuen de in my bag," Matsun was already pulling out the volumes in question. "You can borrow those right now if you like."

"Giving your attention to other people like that..." Rumi sighed, turning her head away from Matsun as she handed off the manga.

Matsun wrapped her arms around Rumi and pulled her chin up. "You know you're the only one for me, Kaoru."

"Hikaru..." Rumi drew closer for a moment before both she and Matsun collapsed into a giggle fit.

"Um..."

Rumi spun around quickly to face the doorway and saw none other than Potter Harry standing there. Her visual glitter and flower programs went into overdrive.

Yup, she was still in love and he was still the best uke ever.

"This is the art club, right?"

Yoko stared at Harry for the longest time before she clasped her hands together and squealed rather loudly. "Oh my God! It's - it's-"

Asai nodded frantically, "I knew you'd see it, too! Matsun, we need to-"

Yoko nodded, "Oh, yes, but who?"

Harry stared at the two curiously as Abe and Chiba sighed before Abe answered, "Yeah, it is."

"Oh, good. I thought I had gotten lost."

Unnoticed by the others, Tsukamoto stared at Harry unabashed, mouth open, with a light blush staining his cheeks.

"So... what you two were doing earlier... that's the Hitachiin twins, right? From Ouran?" Harry asked. Rumi stared at him in awe. "Er... did I say something wrong?"

"You know about the Hosutobu?" She asked, bouncing excitedly.

"No way no way!" Matsun squealed. "Which one is your favorite?"

"Mori-senpai, hands down," Harry nodded staunchly. "Kyouya isn't too bad, but Mori is definitely the best one."

"Kyaaa!" Rumi grabbed Matsun's hands and jumped up and down. "Perfect! He didn't even give a really cliché answer like the twins or Tamaki!"

"Harry-kun, you're our new friend!" Matsun looped an arm through Harry's while Rumi claimed the other and they dragged him properly into the art room.

"Um... okay?" Harry smiled shyly. The glitter went up and the flowers bloomed suddenly when his mouth moved. His hair swayed a bit as he tilted his head in a way that absolutely personified uke.

Abe leaned over and whispered to Chiba, "At least it got their attention off of us for a while."

Chiba nodded. Harry glanced over at the two and asked lowly to Rumi and Matsun, "Are they together?"

Rumi's eyes widened. "You see it too? Really really?"

"They aren't," Matsun sighed. "I'm dating the pale one, Chiba-chi, and Abe-chi is in love with Rumi. I thought they were gay too at first, but..."

"Huh," Harry tiled his head again, in a typical curious-amused uke fashion. "Well, I guess they could just be close friends..."

"I saw you reading Crimson Spell in the halls earlier," Rumi grinned slyly at the older boy. "What did you think of it?"

"It's interesting, and the art's good," Harry had a serious-uke look on now that made Rumi's heart melt. "But the relationship was really weird. I mean, you can tell they totally like each other, but then they totally do the opposite, and you'd think the prince would know what his demon was doing every night with the wizard. The plant-rape scene at the end was kind of disturbing though."

Abe and Chiba started gagging at Harry's last statement, but Rumi was going starry-eyed. A shameless uke - definitely a no-no/come-hither! Sure, he wasn't into tentacle-rape, but she doubted she could find him a man with tentacles anyway.

Rumi suddenly pounced on Harry, "You have to let me draw you!"

Harry blinked at her, tilting his head to the side and staring at her rather confused. Rumi and Yoko could practically see the kitty ears sprout on the top of his head. "O-o-okay."

Rumi squealed excitedly and, with Matsun's help, dragged her latest model over to the front desk. "Are you comfortable with taking off your shirt?" Harry nodded and did so, not looking the least bit uncomfortable as he bared his perfect peachy skin. And the nwipples! The cute pink nwipples! Rumi squealed as the moe hit, Matsun right behind her.

She managed to control herself enough to pose Harry properly. His hands were behind him, one leg up in the desk while the other dangled.

He was very good at following directions, and she even got him to school his features into a lazy grin and keeping his eyes half-lidded all while tilting his head in a coy "come hither" fashion. He didn't so much as twitch, and he seemed to understand the exact atmosphere Rumi wanted.

"Tsukamoto-senpai," Rumi glanced up from her sketchbook as Matsun addressed the third year. "Maybe you could pose with Harry-kun?"

"Uh... sure," he said quietly. Rumi caught the blush that stained his cheeks and her eyes lit up anew. Tsukamoto... yes, he would make a good seme for Harry. She could see it already; Harry, large eyes, innocence, "Eya, Tsukamoto-kun, not here..." Rumi abandoned her drawing to help Matsun pose the older boy.

But she also wasn't stupid. She stepped back to let Matsun finish and had her phone out, ready to snap a picture the moment they realized their predicament. Harry was in the same position as before, but leaning back further... onto Tsukamoto, who had been posed to stand behind him and had his arms wrapped around the uke.

Harry seemed completely unfazed, though his expression looked somehow more interested and content than before, while Tsukamoto...

He was blushing furiously and quickly fled the room.

Rumi had found herself a new yaoi couple to fangirl over.

Harry stared blankly at the door, wondering why Tsukamoto ran out. "Is there something wrong with him?"

Chiba sighed, "Don't worry about it. Those two," he jabbed his thumb at the two squealing girls, "will more than likely handle it."

"Oh, okay."

~*~*~

During lunch the next day, Rumi had already arranged for Harry to sit with her and Matsun outside. He also brought a homemade bentou, so they didn't have to wait for him to buy lunch.

"Harry-kun, aren't you in the same class as Tsukamoto-senpai?" Matsun asked, a devilish gleam in her eye. Rumi had actually pestered Tsukamoto for information the day before, after art club, since Judo club didn't end until later. Apparently, they were in the same class, and much as with Chiba, it was love at first sight.

"Mhmm," Harry hummed through the sandwich he had packed. All his food was western except for the box of pocky that was his dessert, and he claimed to have made it all himself (again, except for the pocky). Not that this was very impressive or anything since the food seemed really basic, but he could cook a little. Another good uke skill. "Since I didn't know anyone here yet, I sat next to him today when I got to class. He doesn't seem very social."

"He's just shy," Rumi informed him. "He's very friendly when you get him out of his shell. Think of him as Mori-senpai or Doumeki like that."

Matsun gave Rumi an annoyed look. "Oi."

"My name isn't Oi," Rumi said, looking just as annoyed as Matsun. "It's Watanuki. You should know that."

Matsun grabbed Rumi and held her closely. "Sorry... Watanuki..."

"It's okay Doumeki..."

Off to the side, Harry wondered what scene from xxxHolic this was, because he must have skipped it or something.

~*~*~

Rumi was certain that Harry and Tsukamoto were destined for one another. She and Matsun had spent hours plotting how to get them to realize it. It had been a week since Harry started at their school, and he was still sitting with Tsukamoto during class, but outside of class they spent NO time together.

So the girls plotted. Could they stuff the boys into a cupboard? Harry looked like the claustrophobic type, so Tsukamoto saving him from the darkness and then having anal sex would make them a couple forever. Or maybe they could write fake love notes that would make Harry and Tsukamoto realize their love for one another?

Then again, did either of them know the other was gay? Matsun pointed out that if the boys were to, say, see each other reading some yaoi manga that they had already read, that they would realize their feelings were reciprocated and then find a nice quiet (or public) place for sex.

Rumi liked this idea, and soon they were plotting to bring various series to school and offer them to each of the dense third year boys. Well, they weren't dense, but that was beside the point. Why should they dance around the matter when they could be having hot sex?

"Potter-kun, I told you to be careful around that girl, didn't I?" Abe sighed. Rumi was keeping tags on (stalking) Harry through the halls of the school and had to hide when Abe and Chiba cornered her target.

"Why? She's really cool, and we know a lot of the same anime," Harry shrugged. Rumi felt a twinge of success, but didn't say anything.

"She thinks you're gay," Chiba deadpanned. Rumi wondered what was wrong with that; Harry WAS gay, no question about it.

"And?"

There was a moment of silence. "And she thinks you like to take it up the ass and probably wants to find a guy for you," Abe said this slowly, probably thinking that, as a foreigner, Harry hadn't understood what was being said.

"So... I should be wary of her because she wants me to have a boyfriend?" Harry sounded highly skeptical.

"And she thinks you're gay," Chiba tacked on, trying to make it very clear.

Silly straight men.

"I don't see a problem then," Harry replied. "Bye."

Harry walked off, and Rumi squee'd her victory to the heavens. Score one for team Yaoi.

~*~*~

Harry shook his head, wondering over the oddness of his two male classmates. Did they really not notice that he was, in fact, gay? Was the discussing yaoi and favorite male characters not enough of a give away? Straight men were so odd.

Harry wasn't quite as oblivious as Rumi seemed to think he was regarding Tsukamoto Hidemi. By the way he'd run out during their pose, Harry had thought maybe it was just an uncomfortable situation. When they saw one another in class the next day, he knew that Hidemi had a crush on him.

Which Harry really couldn't say he was adverse to. He had a thing for muscular jock-type guys, and Hidemi had that added element of being very kind and adorably bashful. Compared to Harry's shameless self, Hidemi was a perfect match.

He wasn't going to let Rumi know though. It was fun to watch her try and come up with plans to get them together, even if the stalking was a little weird. He'd dealt with worse than yaoi fangirls; his own fanclubs back in Britain were MUCH scarier.

The war had only ended a month ago, and some would call it anti-climactic the way Harry had just appeared during one of Voldemort's attacks and shot him in the head with an illegal firearm. But that was fine by Harry because he was alive and old snake-face wasn't. It was funny how he got the idea from watching anime with Dudley during the summer after sixth year.

He had finally gotten over Sirius' death, so things were looking up. Harry was away from the fangirls, no one cared that he was gay (even though Dumbledore himself was gay, he had this idea that Harry should marry Ginny for some lame fucking reason), and there was a delectable piece of man-meat sitting next to him in most of his classes who was interested in him.

~*~*~

Harry peeked around the corner of the row of lockers in the boys changing room. The object of his attention was currently shirtless, and bending over, rummaging around for his gym clothes. He didn't think there was a finer specimen of the male species than Tsukamoto Hidemi.

His muscles were perfectly defined, tall, and with a gruff look that could go soft in a moment... Harry felt his knees go a little weak. But people were starting to notice he wasn't going to his PE locker. He scurried over to it - conveniently near Hidemi's - and stripped to his boxers in a slow, sensual way that none of his classmates would really notice.

Except, of course, for Hidemi, who had turned crimson and seemed torn between getting as far away as possible and staying to watch. Harry played dumb, but he kept an eye on Hidemi's half-naked form without seeming to.

Hidemi ended up not fleeing his presence; Harry wondered if it was good that Hidemi was being brave (and giving in a little to temptation) or bad that he wasn't so turned on that he had to flee.

"Tsukamoto-kun, looks like we're ready at the same time," Harry gave an angelic smile to the other boy who turned a bit redder. "Shall we head to class together?" He looked REALLY good in those shorts, and the t-shirt clung to his muscles in all the right ways. Harry swiped at his nose before the trickle of blood could be seen.

"S-sure..." Hidemi murmured, eyes averted.

Harry couldn't withhold a smirk as they left the locker room together. Tsukamoto Hidemi would be his.

~*~*~

Asai pouted as, once again, her plans were foiled. Why wasn't this working? By now they should at least be groping each other in empty stairwells! And matchmaking works so well in manga.

"I can't give up," she told Matsun during lunch. She knew that Harry was eating with Tsukamoto, but they weren't doing anything frisky. "They'll be our first really real yaoi couple!"

"Abe and Chiba don't count anymore, I guess," Matsun sighed and nodded her agreement. "Hm... maybe we should try the love-letter plan."

"No, they both have really good handwriting, better than ours," Rumi pouted. She was great with art, but her penmanship was leagues behind that of Harry and Tsukamoto; Harry said it was because he was used to very clumsy pens, but that didn't help any.

"If we type it -"

"Harry-kun can't use computers, remember?" The entire first year class had gone to the computer lab a few days ago while Harry was with them. He had tried to beg off, but the teacher made him use the computer anyway.

It died within a minute of him using it, and he paid for the replacement with a rather chagrined expression.

"No, love letters won't work," Rumi pondered. "We still haven't tried the 'shove them in a closet' idea. I think that should do the trick."

"Alright, let's try it."

Rumi and Matsun crept up behind Harry and Tsukamoto, who were talking about math. It was a boring topic; why weren't they talking about yaoi manga they had both read, or how horny they were?

The girls were silent and catlike, slipping through shadows to stalk their prey. Harry and Tsukamoto were walking now, and approaching a broom closet. Rumi saw the chance and darted forward, Matsun at her side. She opened the door to the close before either boy realized what was going on and shut the door. The lock clicked.

"Victory!" Matsun squealed. They slinked up to the wall and listened.

Silence. Then –

"Are you okay, Tsukamoto-kun?" Harry asked. He sounded calm, but concerned. Not the potential "scared" they had anticipated.

"F-fine," Tsukamoto replied. He sounded... not fine though. But he wasn't afraid of anything, right?

"If you're sure," Harry paused. "I'm going to work on the lock. We'll be out of here in a second." There was some rustling of fabric and a chink-sound, like wood tapping metal, before the lock clicked open.

Rumi and Matsun bolted.

Too bad for them.

~*~*~

"I'm just saying, high-level math like this is superfluous to most career paths," Harry stated. It was lunch time, and he was talking with Hidemi. "Although -"

He stopped. Not because he wanted to, but because someone pushed him. And he was falling. There was a slam and a click.

He was laying on something hard yet soft. It took him a moment to realize it was a person, one known as Tsukamoto Hidemi. And he was breathing so fast he was almost hyperventilating, which led Harry to one conclusion; they were in a confined space, and Hidemi was claustrophobic.

Harry uncurled himself from where he lay on Hidemi's legs. "Are you okay, Tsukamoto-kun?" Harry would get them out of there, but he had to know what stage of panicking Hidemi was in.

"F-fine," he stammered out, still breathing hard and fast. Harry bit his lip. Not quite as bad as he could be, if he could still play strong.

Why was he getting a feeling of "cute" moe?

"If you're sure," Harry said, unsure. He took a moment to finish getting up. "I'm going to work on the lock. We'll be out of here in a second." He turned away from Hidemi and had to shuffle a bit to find the lock. Then he pulled his wand from his school bag and tapped the lock, thinking "Alohamora."

It clicked open.

Harry didn't even have time to move, as the instant the door started to open, Tsukamoto was on his feet and getting out of the close as quickly as his legs could carry him. Harry was bowled over in the man's attempt to get out, which resulted in Hidemi tripping and landing on top of him in a straddling position, breathing heavy and red-faced.

Not that Harry was going to complain.

Hidemi slowly calmed down and opened his eyes, which widened when he saw their predicament. Harry just winked up at his classmate.

"You're welcome."

~*~*~

The scene played over and over in Harry's mind as a grin spread across his face for what seemed like the millionth time. His eyes glazed over as he remembered the feel of Tsukamoto's body over his. The memory sent shivers down his spine and made him sigh wistfully.

Of course, that had been three days ago, and Hidemi had been studiously ignoring him since then. Harry was very understanding of that; Hidemi probably thought that such advances weren't welcome. Rumi had mentioned that Tsukamoto had a crush on Chiba for a while, and Chiba hadn't been very receptive even when Tsukamoto admitted his feelings in front of the entire school.

So Harry could understand. That didn't mean he liked being avoided.

It was on the end of that third day that Harry figured out how to dissuade Hidemi of the notion. After school he begged off of art club, saying that he wanted to check out some other clubs too (not that he was quitting, just that he wanted to meet more people). It wasn't a lie, per se.

He walked down to the judo club's dojo and opened the door just as Hidemi flipped a boy onto the floor. Harry felt a stirring of lust, and a bit of jealousy, but tamped it down.

"Tsukamoto-kun, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Tsukamoto looked like door caught in the headlights - a sexy deer that could break a car in half - but he nodded and walked out of the dojo after Harry.

Too easy.

"Um.. I was wondering..." Harry played coy, staring at the ground. "I don't really know how to defend myself, and I'm a pretty small guy... if I joined the judo club, would you teach me?" Harry glanced up through his lashes, giving his best puppy-dog eyes that he had learned from Sirius. "Please?"

Hidemi was putty in his hands.

"S-sure..."

~*~*~

"Tsu... Tsukmoto-kun, wait, please," Harry said panting slightly. "It's all going too fast!

They had been wondering where their favorite uke was going every other day, so, like good stalkers, Rumi and Matsun followed him. It turned out that he was going to the judo dojo and meeting Tsukamoto. Alone. In an empty building. The possibilities were endless, as their overactive imaginations were showing them. And when they heard the two boys talking, well, their imaginations went into over drive.

In reality land, Tsukamoto was showing Harry the steps to a good throw.

Not long after...

"Ow, not so hard. I'm new at this," Harry moaned out.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," came Tsukamoto's apologetic voice.

Rumi and Yoko glanced at each other, eyes wide, as their mind went through fantasy after fantasy. Were they doing it, or was Harry playing coy and being shy about his shirt being taken off? Maybe it was his first time making out with a boy!

Inside the gym, Tsukamoto was helping Harry up from where he was tossed, with Harry rubbing his back. The tall senior blushed when Harry smiled at him in thanks. Harry cooed at him in his mind. So cute.

The girls, of course had no idea and heard another violent thud followed by Harry's irate cry, "That hurt!"

"Sorry," Tsukamoto was quieter, softer. "I'll try to go easier on you."

Harry's sigh carried through the door before he released in a pained moan, "No, do it as hard as you want, or I'll never get better."

Rumi tasted blood and realized that, even as she had a nosebleed, her mouth was hanging open.

~*~*~

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. He was achy after the judo practice with Hidemi (and a little horny, but that could wait for a while), and he still had another half hour. He was always ready for the next day since he had purchased some potions to deal with any damage, but it was best to be careful.

Tap.

Harry's gaze flew immediately to the window on the east side of the dojo, where something familiar and white was pecking at the glass. He grinned and darted over, completely ignoring Hidemi in favor of his owl. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks, and even though he knew she was okay, it was good to see it with his own eyes.

"Hedwig!" He piped happily as he opened the window, "what are you -" he stopped abruptly. Yoko and Rumi were collapsed on the ground with some blood coming from their nostrils. If he were in a manga, he would sweat drop.

"Perverts..." He backed away from the window so Hedwig could fly in, and she lit upon the tallest perch in the room - Hidemi.

"Um... Potter-san..." Hidemi said, staring at the owl that was digging its claws into his shoulder. He didn't so much as flinch.

"Tsukamoto-kun, that's Hedwig, my owl," Harry reached up and couldn't help but congratulate Hedwig for her choice of perches. He was now all but pressed up against the muscular teen so that he could retrieve the letter in her beak and pet her chest.

He made sure to pet Hidemi's chest as he settled into a normal position, but he made it look like an accident.

"... Your owl brought you a letter?" Hidemi asked when he noticed the parchment in Harry's hand. It had taken him a moment, probably because Harry had purposefully pressed so close, but it was an understandable query.

"Yeah, Hedwig is a Grade A delivery owl, aren't you girl?" Harry cooed up at the owl. She hooted in return and settled properly on Hidemi's shoulder.

Harry glanced that the letter and recognized the handwriting immediately; it was the twins.

"Hedwig, you know you're not supposed to help them find me," Harry sighed. He loved the Weasleys, really he did, but the point of coming to Japan and going muggle - except for small bits of magic here and there - was so that he wouldn't be found by anyone, including his pseudo-family.

Hedwig cooed her apology and Harry stuffed the letter in his bag. He could read it later.

"Hedwig, how about you go hang out in the rafters? It's about time for Tsukamoto-kun to throw me to the ground and have his way with me again," Harry heaved a dramatic sigh and winked at the muscle-bound man as he blushed.

Really, Harry thought, teasing Hidemi was too easy.

If only he really would have his wicked way with him.

~*~*~

Harry walked over to Asai and Yoko and sat down across from them, a serious look on his face. Sparkles and flowers immediately surrounded him in Rumi's vision. "Do you know a good place to get manga? I haven't had a chance to explore yet."

Rumi and Matsun stared at him, looked at each other and squealed. It was time to take him to Maiden Road. The other otaku were going to love him.

Immediately after school, Yoko and Rumi picked Harry up from his class, barely giving him time to wave good-bye to Tsukamoto. He nearly tripped as they ran to the shoe cupboards to put away their school shoes and retrieve their regular ones, but Harry seemed to have very good reflexes.

"Woah! Where's the fire?" Harry asked, amused when they came to a stop. He changed his shoes quickly, seeming to understand the urgency, though not so quickly as Rumi and Yoko.

Rumi didn't understand what he meant, but she told him what they were doing. "We're taking you to Maiden Road to get your manga fix! It's the perfect place, and they even sell Doujinshi."

"Doujin, eh?" Harry looked pensive, and the glitter went up. "Sounds interesting. I've never read a Doujinshi before."

"Ee?!" Rumi and Yoko shouted in unison, drawing attention from the other students, but they didn't care. "But... you understand all the pairings! How can you not have read any Doujinshi?!"

Harry looked at them with a perplexed sort of smile, "I paired them together myself." As if even the more obscure pairings he had spoken with them about was just plain common sense. It always seemed so to Rumi after it came up in a Doujin, but...

His innocent smile made them swoon.

After the little revelation of Harry's lack of doujinshi, Rumi and Yoko were more determined than ever to get him to go with them to Maiden Road. Not that he was denying or anything, he just didn't want to sprint through the crowded streets. It was reasonable, in retrospect, but at that moment in time, the girls were more concerned about educating Harry about the world of the female otaku.

Sure, he was technically a male otaku, but that was beside the point. He read yaoi, and was very much gay, therefore he counted for their side.

"Alright, close your eyes!" Rumi commanded when they stopped in front of the mall. It had to be a surprise. They wouldn't let him open his eyes until they were inside a bookstore, and straight after they would take him to a Maiden cafe.

Harry was obedient and seemed to trust them. Rumi took one hand while Yoko had the other and they led himself inside the building and into their favorite bookstore. Then he opened his eyes.

All of a sudden, the sparkles and flowers increased drastically. He was suddenly flitting from shelf to shelf, flipping through manga and piling them in his arms as he found more and more.

Rumi thought it looked like some amazing glittery gay ballet.

Harry was beside himself with joy as he found the manga he'd been searching for. Wild Rock had been sold out every where else he'd been to, but here, in the little haven, here it was. He hugged it to his chest as he practically skipped towards the register, oblivious to the adoring looks the others in the store were giving him.

Truly, Maiden Road is heaven, thought both Rumi and Harry at the same moment.

~*~*~

Harry had progressed to the level where he could be taken into the Judo Club as a novice. It had taken two weeks of private study sessions, but it happened. Harry purchased a gi and was ready to be thrown around like a sack of potatoes, now that he was used to it.

When he managed his first victory, three days into his club membership, everyone cheered for him, and Harry felt elated. This was better than knowing he had saved Ginny from the basilisk or getting Ron out of the lake or even defeating Voldemort. This was something he did with his own effort.

After several more bouts - all of which Harry lost spectacularly - the club time ended.

As jubilant as he was, Harry decided that he might as well be daring and coy and several other things. So he flounced over to Hidemi.

"It's all thanks to the training you gave me," Harry stated happily. Then he hopped up a little and kissed Hidemi on the cheek before retreated to the locker room.

Still in the dojo, Tsukamoto stood stock still, having not moved a muscle even to blink after Harry kissed him. Mostly his thought pattern went:

Harry _kissed_ him.

Harry kissed _him_.

_Harry_ kissed him.

"Did he just...?"

"Are they going out?"

"Wait, you mean Senpai is really gay? I thought his confession to that Chiba guy was to help him confess to Gomaki-san!"

"I think Potter broke Senpai's brain."

~*~*~

A week after the kiss in the dojo, Harry was getting impatient. Didn't Hidemi get it? Harry was aware of his feelings and reciprocated! Having a shy seme was a good match for him - especially one who could be so utterly adorable despite being more than twice his size - but Hidemi was perhaps a bit too shy.

During math, nothing was going to change. It was just a class, and Harry struggled along as usual since he hadn't done mathematics formally since he was ten. Well, Harry thought nothing would change.

Shows how much he knew.

In the middle of the lesson, the door clacked open. Which wasn't exactly strange, but since no one was missing and the person didn't even say "excuse the interruption" or anything like that... that was a little strange. Harry looked up from his work and blinked.

Then he stared for a bit and blinked again before rubbing his eyes to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

Nope, Draco Malfoy was still in his classroom and walking down the aisle of seats to Harry. And topless. Why was he topless? Not that Malfoy had a bad body, but he was too lean and Harry had no desire to see flesh that was even paler than his.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in English, completely deadpan.

"Shut up, Potter," and then he stopped next to Harry grabbed his chin, and kissed him.

Which kinda pissed Harry off to be honest. His mouth was going to taste like Malfoy now - so gross! He pushed the blond away and glared.

"Why are you here?"

"Potter-kun, who is this guy?" Harry turned in his seat to see Hidemi, who just so happened to be giving Malfoy a menacing glare on par with Snape's.

Harry was certain that a large anime-style sweat-drop had appeared next to his head. All it took for Hidemi to get serious about him was for Harry to get kissed by another guy? Seriously?

A small tick developed under Harry's right eye.

Harry was officially starting to get pissed off. Even after Draco had been thrown out of the classroom (by a rather furious Tsukamoto) and ultimately escorted off of school property, he had some how snuck his way back in and was following the short brunette around. With a twitching eye, he stalked into the art room where his otaku stalkers, Abe and Chiba were sitting.

Asai immediately zeroed in on his 'I'm a pissed off' uke aura and squealed. "What's the matter, Harry-kun?"

Before he could answer, his problem walked through the door. "Him."

Draco was looking rather smug, though that all changed when he saw Asai and Yoko, who were surrounded by a rather fierce aura. Silence stretched throughout the room before both girls launched themselves at the blonde and proceeded to fuss and fawn over him. As Harry fell to the floor laughing, his thoughts were 'I should have thought of this sooner'.

"Kyaaa! A rival for Harry-kun's love has appeared!" Asai squealed. "Harry-kun, is he an old flame? Did you used to have a crush on him? Were you childhood friends?"

"Potter! Get these muggles off of me!" Draco shouted even as Asai squealed. Harry had a feeling that, were the girls not molesting him, he wouldn't mind Matsui's company at least - he'd always been a boob man at Hogwarts.

"Sucks to be you, Malfoy," Harry said in English before replying to Asai in Japanese, "It's more like a school-boy rivalry. Although how he's here when school is still in session..." Harry trailed off, glaring at the ferret.

"Really? So you were fighting because of sexual tension?" Asai was starry eyed, and Harry realized why Abe and Chiba were sometimes annoyed by otaku. They could have some pretty weird ideas.

"No, he's straight; we just hate each other," Harry corrected her. "Besides, he's too close to an uke-build for my taste. Too lean, too pale, too pretty."

By this time, Asai and Matsui were both looking pretty put out. "Oh," Matsui sighed. "... Can we still molest him?"

Harry smirked. "Have at it."

Malfoy ended up spending the entire art club watching Harry and complaining and being molested. It was his own fault for not wearing a shirt, really. When Harry was ready to leave, Malfoy was still stalking him.

"Will you just fuck off?" Harry sighed when they got to the school yard. "I have better things to do than babysit you."

"No can do, Potter," Malfoy purred. Harry's face paled. Malfoy was purring at him? Oh no. Oh HELL no! "I'm going to follow you until you relent."

"Relent?" Harry deadpanned. Oh god, there was no way Malfoy was coming onto him.

"To date me of course." Malfoy's eyes were half closed, as if to look sultry. It came off more as bored and repulsed.

"You're straight."

"So?"

"So I'm a guy. Ergo, you are not sexually interested in me, or my personality, but rather my fame. Meaning that you probably want to use me to make the Malfoy family popular again and then you'll dump me so you can bang Parkinson or something."

Malfoy was silent.

"I'll spell it out for you; no."

"You want me."

"No, I really and truly don't."

"Yes you do."

"You're scrawny, pale, and probably wretched in bed. So no,"

Malfoy reached forward and brushed Harry's fringe from his forehead. "Come on Potter, you know you -"

"I'd tell you to go fuck a tree, but judging by the stick jammed up your ass, you already had a go with the Whomping Willow before you tracked me down."

"Stop being vulgar, Potter! I just want to -"

"No. Iie. Niet. Non. How many more languages do I have to say it in before you fuck off? Do you want me to toss in gobbledygook for good measure?"

"Now that's just -"

Malfoy stopped himself this time rather than be interrupted and his already pale skin turned whiter than ever. Harry turned his head to the side and sighed with relief.

Hidemi had arrived and didn't look too happy with Malfoy.

Harry grinned as he stepped back next to Hidemi, "Tsukamoto-kun, meet Malfoy Draco. We used to go to school together." He switched to English, "Malfoy, Tsukamoto Hidemi, he's in the Judo club."

He smile serenely as Draco paled even further.

"Malfoy and I go way back to middle school; his dad even tried to kill me a few times!" Harry knew Malfoy couldn't understand what he was saying, but the pureblood brat was paling further; Harry's sugary-sweet tone at the repeated use of the name "Malfoy" was definitely a sign of what Harry was saying.

"Oh really?" Hidemi's gaze was even harder than before, and Harry felt rather pleased that the protective instinct in Hidemi was flaring up because of him.

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded casually. "He's really just a blow-hard though. Seems to think that, even though I know he just wants to use me that I'll go back to Britain and be his show-around boyfriend or something."

The glare that Hidemi was giving Draco could have melted steel. Draco just looked as though he was trying not to wet himself.

Harry found himself very amused and quite pleased. Malfoy was shaking in his designer dragon hide boots from being glared at my "a mere muggle", and the aforementioned muggle was glaring at Draco for Harry's sake.

Still... Harry didn't want his should-be-by-now-but-he's-too-shy-so-he's-not boyfriend to go to jail for assault or something.

"Tsukamoto-kun, would you mind walking me home so he won't stalk me?" Harry gave his puppy-dog look to Hidemi who immediately gave in. "Malfoy's not worth any trouble anyway."

"Sure," Tsukamoto looked away from the ferret, the glare gone and replaced with a highly vibrant blush.

"Thank you!" Harry wrapped his arms around his classmate - as far as his arms could go anyway - in a hug and started leading the way. Tsukamoto followed in a daze from the proximity. Halfway to the gate, Harry turned around and shouted to Malfoy, "If you follow me or tell anyone where I am, I'll sic him on you!"

And so Harry walked off into the sunset with Tsukamoto.

Harry happily pulled Hidemi up the stairs to his apartment, thinking maybe, just maybe, he could seduce the shy seme. But, alas, it seemed the Fates liked to take the mickey out on him. When he opened the door, he was immediately pounced on by identical red heads. This caused him to, unhappily, let got of the seniors hand and let out an undignified squawk of protest. It seemed that Fred and George had found him. Damn.

"What the - how the hell did you guys find me?" Harry gaped at the two red-heads who had until just a moment ago, judging by the evidence, been sitting just inside his apartment, reading some of his manga. It wasn't any of the yaoi, but still.

"Harry! You're home!" Harry loved the twins, really he did, but...

He really didn't need to have two straight men cuddling him in front of Hidemi, damn it! Was he like a magnet for straight-man moe? The twins always treated him like this - ever since he discovered manga he compared it to how the Hitachiin twins treat Haruhi, minus the love - and now Draco.

"Wah! Get off!" Harry struggled in their grip. He found himself being pulled out of their grasp by Hidemi, who was giving them much the same look Malfoy had received when he came in and kissed Harry during class. "Thanks Tsukamoto-kun... these are Weasley Fred and George, some friends of mine from Britain... and they're straight, so I don't know why they continue to do that. You can just ignore them."

"Ignore us? Really!" George huffed. "If we didn't -"

"Know you better, Harry -"

"Dearest, we might think you didn't -"

"Like us or something!"

Harry felt the twitch from that morning come back.

"At the moment, I don't," scowled Harry.

The twins pouted and went back into the apartment. Sighing, Harry looked up at Tsukamoto and smiled. "Would you like to come in?"

Inwardly, Harry squealed at the blush that covered the Judo captain's face.

"If that's okay," Hidemi murmured, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry had the distinct wish to squeal and/or molest him, but one would drive the taller boy away while the other... well, Harry wasn't exactly an exhibitionist... usually.

"Great! Come on in!" Harry grabbed one of Tsukamoto's hands in both of his hands - inwardly he giggled about big hands and big feet - and dragged him inside. "You can even stay for dinner, if you like." He was planning on just making a sandwich that night, but considering he had two unexpected guests and one he wanted to be there, he had no trouble changing those plans to a big dinner.

The flat wasn't particularly large. The living room was a good size, and the kitchen/dining room was open to it. A television sat in one corner of the room, and beside it was a bookshelf filled to the brim with dvds. Another bookshelf held all of Harry's manga. A short hallway led to the bathroom, the main bedroom, and the guest bedroom.

"Haaarryyy!" George whined. He was laying on the floor already, back to the manga he had been reading before - Full Metal Prince. "How come you're -"

"All cozy with that guy and not us?"

"He doesn't molest me without permission," Harry answered easily, then paused. "Not that I would mind you molesting me, Tsukamoto-kun, permission or no."

Harry had never seen anyone turn so red before.

Unknown to the four in the apartment, Asai and Yoko had followed the duo, intent on knowing where they were going. To say that they were surprised and gleeful would be an understatement. That and the fact that there was a real life Hikaru and Kaoru in Harry's apartment made them practically melt. And hearing what Harry had said to Tsukamoto-kun through the door, well, let's just say that there was a good chance that they were anemic now.

Later that evening, when Harry took out the trash, he would wonder at the bloodstain in front of his door, but for the moment he was pleased to be cooking food for the boy he liked.

Harry bustled around the kitchen, listening to Fred and George banter back and forth and watching Tsukamoto from the corner of his eye. When the tea was ready, he put the cups and kettle on a serving platter and brought it into the living room. After the tea was handed out, he sat on the couch next to the senior, getting as close as he dared without spooking the shy seme. When everyone was settled and the twins had calmed down somewhat, it was then that Hidemi asked, "Are your parents alright with you having people here when they're not home?"

The twins dropped their manga and sent each other furtive glances and Harry sighed. "My parents aren't really in any position to have any objections. They both died when I was a baby."

Hidemi paled slightly and looked away. "Oh, I -"

"Don't apologize," Harry ordered. "You didn't know them, nor did I. And the person who killed them is dead now too, so I have my closure. You're not the first person to ask about them and not know." It really wasn't a big deal; how could he miss what he never had?

"Then... do you live with..." Hidemi's gaze flicked to Fred and George, who were hurriedly trying to look occupied with their manga.

"No, they shouldn't even know where I live to be honest," Harry rolled his eyes. "Today was the first time I've seen them in a couple of months. Hedwig is the only other living creature that lives in this apartment."

Silence. Then, "Oh."

Harry sighed mentally. He probably should have told Hidemi this stuff a while back. It was going to be an awkward evening.

"By the way," Harry turned towards the twins and leveled them with a slight glare, "I do believe you were followed."

The two looked confused, "What?"

"The Ferret is here. And he damn near molested me in class, too," pouted Harry as he slouched back into the couch and crossed his arms.

Fred and George both gave Harry strange looks even as Hidemi glared into the abyss. Apparently he was still aggravated over that; Harry wanted to squeal, but refrained.

"Isn't Malfoy straight? I mean, he burst out laughing when you came out of the closet..." George murmured, Fred nodding along.

"That guy is definitely straight; Charlie said his gay-dar didn't so much as 'ping' around him," Fred added.

"I think he wants to use my reputation to make his family popular again," Harry informed them. "But Tsukamoto-kun saved me from him twice today!" He beamed at his seme-to-be who only blushed at the statement.

"We can keep -"

"An eye out for you," the twins stated. "I'm sure -"

"That we can get him -"

"Deported or something."

Harry smirked. "By all means. I'm sure that 'attempted sexual assault on a minor' would do it, don't you think? He's still a minor too, but it should count."

The twins had identical grins, but Hidemi's expression was more surprising.

A sort of dark smile had spread across his face.

Harry wondered if Malfoy would leave Japan alive.

Hidemi and the twins bonded in that moment, which caused said senior to open up a bit more. Harry was beaming the entire time as he listened to them talk and plot over the possible harm they could cause the Malfoy heir.

He started dinner a little while later, keeping up with the conversation as he chopped, diced and sautéed. The twins grinned gleefully when they noticed their newfound friend checking out their 'little brother'. It was rather sad that they couldn't tease Harry about it, as he was rather shameless, but, when they caught Hidemi's eye and gave him a knowing look, the flustered and slightly embarrassed response more than made up for it.

Apparently Harry's comment about molestation had some cause behind it...

Time flew away while they ate and talked, so when Harry looked at the clock, it was well after ten in the evening. He pouted slightly, knowing that when Hidemi found out what time it was, he would head home. And sure enough, the senior did look at the clock and frown slightly, "I should be getting home."

He was about to get up off the couch when Harry grabbed his arm, "Oh, no, please stay the night. What if, what if Malfoy followed us here and sneaks through my window and tries to molest me while I was asleep?"

And if that wasn't enough, he pulled out the big guns. His eyes, which most people couldn't seem to say no to, glistened with unshed tears and Harry seemed to grow more upset with every word.

Hidemi's brain didn't stand a chance of saying no. He nodded quickly and was frantic to not make Harry cry, telling him that he would stay the night and there was no way that Malfoy would be able to get in and even if he did, there would be hell to pay.

Triumphant, Harry thanked his classmate and jumped up to gave him a kiss, this time on the lips.

Tsukamoto was staring off into space for a good minute before it seemed to hit and his face turned red again. Fred and George grinned at one another.

"He blushes brighter than Ron."

"If Harry doesn't watch out, he'll break the guy's brain for good."

Harry giggled happily as he skipped off to change into his pajamas and try and scrounge something up for the tall, muscled man. Just thinking about him being shirtless, or, well, in any way, caused Harry's eyes to glaze over and, was it? Yes, there was a minuet trace of drool in the corner of his mouth.

He shook it off and went back to looking. Finally, he gave in and took to enlarging a pair of sleep pants and a tank top, because there was no way in hell that he was letting Tsukamoto get away without wearing a shirt that night.

If he did... well, Harry was certain it would be the best night of both their young lives, but he was also considerate of Hidemi's comfort level in a relationship. Somewhat.

Harry cast a devious smirk at the twins and winked. The two were a split second away from cracking up.

Sadly, any frisky fantasies that Harry might wish to act upon would make him insensitive, so even though he managed to convince Tsukamoto to sleep with him ("Tsukamoto-kun, please? If you're on the couch he might be able to spirit me away before anyone notices," Harry begged, eyes wide and brimming with tears) but it was completely innocent.

Although he did manage to get a good cuddle out of the deal.

~*~*~

The next morning, the first thing Rumi noticed was Harry practically floating. Oh, she couldn't wait to get him in art club. He had much explaining to do.

She also noticed that he just so happened to be walking in the gates of the school with the same person he had left school with the day before, and Tsukamoto was looking a bit less awkward around Harry, but he was obviously just as smitten with the uke, if not more so.

Her eyes glittered. Had they done IT? Were they officially a yaoi couple now? What she and Yoko had overheard the night before seemed to suggest it, although Harry also had those Hitachiin look-a-likes in the house... did they have a hot yaoi foursome? The twins had certainly clung to Harry enough that they were probably gay...

"Rumi, nosebleed," Yoko whispered. Rumi quickly took out a handkerchief and dabbed away the blood. "So, do you think they -?"

"Yeah," Rumi nodded quickly. "They've got to be an official couple now!" The bell rang, and they darted off to class.

After school, art club rolled around again, and Harry was even floatier than he had been that morning. Even the boys noticed, and Chiba commented on Harry's random giggle fits.

"Malfoy came to molest me in class again today," he sounded very happy with this, which was strange since he was so obviously in love/lust/something with Tsukamoto. "Tsukamoto-kun threw him out the window."

Rumi squealed at that announcement. Jealous seme who did anything to protect their uke were, in her opinion, the best. "So, why were you so floaty this morning? And why was Tsukamoto-kun with you?"

Harry smiled dreamily, "He stayed the night."

The shrieks that came from the otaku duo was deafening. "But," Harry continued, "we didn't do anything. The cuddling was nice, though."

Rumi and Yoko slumped over in defeat. So close.

"You wouldn't happen to know why there was a blood stain in front of my apartment, would you?" Harry asked after a moment. Both girls averted their gaze; they were NOT going to tell Harry that they had been eavesdropping and heard Harry say Tsukamoto could molest him.

Before the interrogation could continue, the door to the art room slid open, only this time, it wasn't the pretty blond boy, but the Hiitachin twin look-a-likes. They pounced on Harry, cooing and nuzzling him. The girls watched as they leaned against each other for support. How lucky could two teenage girls be so see something like this?

"Harryyyyy," whined the one on the left. "Why'd you leave us home aloooone?"

"Because I have school," Harry replied, a little deadpan. He was still happy though, unlike when they had been spying on the boy the day before, so Rumi found herself thinking "tera moesu" the entire time.

"But," the twin on the right began, "we were -"

"So bored and we ran -"

"Out of Full Metal Prince -"

Rumi's attention sparked. Harry's Hitachiin-like friends were reading Full Metal Prince? Were they gay? It seemed likely.

"And we found a manga that -"

"Had the same title and characters but –"

"A different author and –"

"We tried reading it –"

"But there were men having sex –"

"We couldn't read anymore. And what with you -"

"Making those noises last night, we -"

"Didn't sleep very well."

Rumi felt her soul go on to fujoshi heaven. Harry claimed all they did was cuddle, didn't he?

"Excuse me for having a hot man in my bed," Harry had an impish smirk plastered across his face, and Rumi's brain exploded.

Tsukamoto was in his bed? All night? Harry hadn't mentioned that. Her brain was already making up scenes without her permission. Two men in love, one very small the other very large, cuddled together in bed even though they pretend not to like one another that way. One of them has a wet dream starring the other, and their passions –

"Asai? Are you okay?" Abe was waving his hand in her face, and Rumi sat up quickly, wiping the blood away as she did so.

"Need to upgrade to a 2 gigabyte RAM," she murmured.

~*~*~

"Graduation already?" Harry murmured to himself. He had been attending school in Japan for just over two months now - it felt, simultaneously, a far greater and far shorter amount of time - and it was the beginning of March.

It was the day before graduation, and he couldn't help but be nervous.

On a side note, since he'd convinced Hidemi to sleep over, there had been no progress whatsoever in their relationship. Malfoy had been deported and permanently banned from Japan after his fifth attempt or so at molesting Harry in public.

The twins were still staying at Harry's apartment; they claimed they wanted to be around for his graduation, even though it meant they were away from their shop in Diagon.

"Y'know, there's a rumor I heard," Matsui Yoko stated, giving Harry a sly look. It was still before school, a few minutes before the bell was going to ring. "Apparently, if you haven't confessed to the person you like by the end of graduation, then you'll never have the chance to be with that person."

"Bloody superstitious school," Harry scoffed. Not that he really had the right to scoff, since he'd gone to a school of magic, where superstitions were generally factitious. "Of course the chances will be low, if you aren't going to the same college. You wouldn't even see each other casually unless you're close friends."

"Either way," Yoko smiled at him and walked off to where Hidemi was sitting with some of his Judo buddies, probably to tell him the same rumor.

Why did Harry have the feeling that he would be the one doing the confessing?

~*~*~

Harry looked blankly down at the envelope in his hand, which had some how made its way into his bag. There was no name on it, so, no way of knowing who sent it. Sighing, he flicked it open and read the contents. His eyes widened when he saw that it was from Hidemi, asking him to meet him in the grove of trees behind the school. Looking at the clock, he noticed that there was only ten minutes before the bell rang. He tapped his foot impatiently. Damn time for being so slow.

He sent a glance to his right, where Hidemi was seated, but the man didn't return the glance, his eyes were glued to the clock. It was curious, but... Harry turned his gaze back to the clock. This had better be what he thought it was, or –

The bell rang and Harry stood calmly from his seat. Hidemi was already out the door, even though several people were calling out to him and asking that he sign their yearbooks. Harry deftly avoided several of the same requests and managed to make his way outside with minimal delays.

Seeing Hidemi standing under the cherry trees with blossoms swirling around his fidgeting form filled Harry with such moe that he forgot, for a moment, that he was supposed to be meeting the muscular senior.

Harry shook himself out of his self imposed stupor and walked up to the taller male, hands clasped in front of him. "You wanted to see me, Tsukamoto-kun?"

Hidemi nodded and seemed to brace himself before blurting out, "I love you!"

So much for a romantic encounter... but Harry would take what he got. He darted forward and wrapped his arms around Hidemi.

"I love you too! Took you forever to fess up though, didn't it?" Harry had his face buried in Hidemi's chest. Hard as a rock... Harry purred internally.

Harry and Hidemi walked back up to the school, the tall boys arm wrapped around Harry's slim waist. When Asai and Yoko saw them, squeals of joy erupted from them. They finally had their yaoi couple.

Omake –

Fred and George heard Harry's distinctive steps coming up the stairs to the flat. The rushed over to the door and waited for the key to click open the lock before they burst out to ambush their friend. He was with the big, muscular guy that he wasn't dating - so far as they knew - but wanted to.

"Harry! You're done with -" Fred began. Both twins had their arms outstretched, ready to cuddle Harry into submission.

"School! Are you -"

"Ready for graduation tomorrow?"

The door slammed shut and the lock clicked. Fred and George were still outside. Two sets of footsteps came up the stairs, and the two girls from Harry's art club at school stood panting at the summit.

"Damn, we just... missed them," panted the one with impossibly large boobs.

A loud, erotic moan emanated from the apartment.


End file.
